


Queen of the Goblins

by forbiddonfruit



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BAMF Sarah, Babe with the Pwer, Biting, Child Abuse, EVIL karin, Evil Boyfriends, Fairies, Goblins, Most of the time, Multi, Sidhe, The power of voodoo., Tobias Williams, Toby Williams - Freeform, What Power?, Who do?, bothersome goblins, changling, do what?, doting sarah, evil boys, evil boysfriends, goblins that help, mst of the time, neglectful father, onesided Sarah Wiliams/Hoggle, possessive Jareth, protective sarah, realisitic injuries, realistic violence levels, remind me of the babe, threatened sexual and non sexual violence, wicked stepmother, you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddonfruit/pseuds/forbiddonfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uh oh, Sarah has a boyfriend so many years after the whole labyrinth incident. But when he gets fed up with her overly attached ways on her younger brother, he wishes Toby away. Now he's in trouble with a vengeful Sarah on his heals and a gleefully amused Goblin King taking the Micky out of him while he's running Jareth's Labyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Labyrinth.  
> Hi guys! *waves hand like a wind mill* so I had another dream… or two, and decided to combine them as one only was about how the necklace wouldn't come the Fu( l{ off. You'll see, it was more comical in my dream what with chain saws and near strangulation, but whatever. On with this Damn bleedin' story, eh?

PROLOGUE (Fancy that, eh? I've never done it before.) ~

When Sarah woke the next morning with fluttering green eyes to the sound of her father taking his early morning shower, she turned her head to find her friends had not all gone and were either deeply asleep on her chair, bed or the floor. The fire fairies with their tendency to be separated from their heads and limbs had left a leg and a hand behind, but for the most part they themselves were gone. Ludo was curled up and currently being used as her bed in an unused corner of her room and Hoggle was under her vanity station with her other friend Sir Didymus, both clutching glass bottles of root beer. Oddly enough they seemed to be in a drunken slumber.

She turned her head back to face the ceiling, watch the odd small goblin turn slowly on the fan when she noted her arm had something rather cold with a metallic feel to it. She looked down and gasped at the pendent that laced around her neck. She sat up, trying not to wake the poor orange furred beast, and went into her bathroom across the hall while trying to get it over of her head. The leather cord was long enough so that the pendent rested between her sixteen year old bosom but it seemed to be incapable of stretching over her head. There was no tie or clasp for her to undo and when she took the scissors from her bathroom, they were unable to even touch it. Metal could touch it but the sharper points seemed less than a hair's width from it.

She gave up after five minutes and glared at the offending adornment. Then she went on to ignore it. She reached for the hair brush, having already seen the absolute horrid fairy nest it had become and started to brush, keeping her mouth shut as she had learned to do in the Labyrinth, she thought, 'I wish may hair was curlier, it would be so much prettier…'She glanced in the mirror again and paused to stare closely at her hair. It was changing at an almost indiscernible rate but id she blinked for more than a second she could see the difference. It was starting to loop slightly and growing longer while at it so that it stayed at the same hip level it was at when strait. It seemed to stop after five minutes and it had become a loopy, curly dark chocolate waterfall down her back. Her bangs and side bangs were twisted and bouncy, framing her face in a way that seemed to make it more round and less long, heart shaped still but not as thin as it used to look. It was almost as if she had her childhood cheeks again.

Slowly she put down the brush and gave a quick glance at the bulky decoration between her breasts before looking pointedly away, glaring at the mirror and snatching a plain black hair tie. She pulled the hair into a pony, twisting it three times around then took all of it in two fists full and pulled it tight. She took the band again and stated to make another round when she left it half pulled through to make a half bun pony tail. Her bangs all fell out of it and she was startled to find a gorgeous stranger in the mirror. She breezed out the white door of the bathroom, only to run into her father who blinked at her appearance.

"Sarah, dear, you're up? That's a rare thing; you usually want to sleep in on weekends. I have to go to the office today…" He said eyeing her hair, debating whether or not she had done that purposely to look so or had just not straitened it yet, and tying his necktie. He decided not to say anything, fearing her reaction.

"Yeah, I just felt improved this morning. May I take Toby out with me today? I want to have some additional time with him…" Sarah stepped forward to help out her dad's clumsy hands with the blue cloth. She tilted her head as she looked at him and he nodded at her.

"I think that's a grand idea. I am pretty sure Irene wouldn't mind. I'll just tell her, just a sec." And he was poking his head through his door, informing his second wife. A dreary and whiney voice answered and Sarah swooped in to take the baby back to her room were she continued getting ready for the day and getting everyone up and out while she was away.

Sarah went on with her day, finding her lest purposeful wishes, needs and wants granted, albeit at the cost of slight drain of energy from her, things like a breeze caressing a hot spot on her neck or catching now-Toby's Lancelot from falling in the water. As weeks moved on she became used to these things and gained a slight control over these powers as she grew used to the necklace she hid under her clothes and more and as the months went on she grew more beautiful, attracting attention of boys at school that would have never noticed her before. She was not interested in the boys no longer though, focusing instead on her precious baby brother. Sarah slowly had taken over all the motherly duties for Irene who was "busy" at sewing clubs and dates with her father, doing things such as dropping him off and picking him up at daycare, feeding him, playing with him, and reading bedtime stories. Irene grew jealous of her baby's love for Sarah and started to verbally assault her as retribution. Sarah paid no mind to her but only focused more and more on the baby and her classes.

Twelve days after Sarah turned 21, Irene and her Sarah's father got into a car crash killing them. Toby, who was then five, came to live with her as his legal guardian after a custody case between her as a very young woman and his grandmother who had a history of drinking who he had never met before. Toby was an exceptionally bright young child and had understood what had happened to his mother and father. He seemed slightly uncaring but Sarah knew he was expressing his grief in the games he played. Sarah though he was rather Fae like, with his increasingly handsome little features and mischievous nature. Sarah made sure though, that he knew the difference between mean and funny and that he was ever the little gentleman. He was interested in all fantasy and his favorite book to be read was the labyrinth. However his favorite story was the one where she told her own. She never lied about it but told him over and over what a stupid little girl she had been. He loved it, but she was never quiet sure he had understood that she had wanted to at one point to give him away. None the less, ever since she told him those stories, he wanted to be an underground person or creature for Halloween. She found it cute as he did play with her friends and know who these people were or at least knew they were real.

A little more than a year after the crash she got a boyfriend.

~END PROLOUGE~


	2. "What's said is said"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I still don't own the Labyrinth. Boo.  
> So Sarah's jack ass boyfriend is here. Let's introduce him. I was thinking of names and came up with a few of them, none starting with J or rhyming with Jareth because that is just so over used like Jake, Jarrett, James, John, Jim, Josh, Judith(hey that starts with J and sort of rhymes…I'll be damned), Jared, Jarell, Jaden, Jael, Julian, Joseph, Jules, Joey, Joel, Justin, and Jack. Those are the names on the top of my head. I know there are more but what ever. So I was stuck between Paul, Reed, and Erving and I had to make his last name not something too common so as to accidently insult to many people. If some one has that name I am eternally sorry. Unless you really are an ass, then I'd be happy to beat you up via fan fiction. So I chose it after the Mystery house that I like to visit. If you have been there or recognize the name, review please!  
> Also a reader was kind enough to leave a review for me, explaining how I rushed the prologue and skipped many juicy bits that could have been expanded on. I realized she was right and will most likely go back at a later date to fill more in but most of it wasn't too important except that she has small magic powers, Toby is living with her even though she is young, she is good with children, and the parents are dead. The point of it was just to get us flashed forward into the story but I will say I wish I did better. I get to excited to put it up and end up making a fool of myself. So anyone with constructive criticism, please don't be afraid to point out were I made mistakes or what you don't like. just don't say "I HATE THIS SHITE, JUST STOP WRITING FOR THE BETTERMENT OF HUMANITY." Then I will use your flame as a marshmallow toaster. Yum! Personally I like mine charred black on the outside, about to drop off the stick style…. You?
> 
> ALSO i have to note that this isn't a priority Story. I know it is the first story i have posted on AO3 by really i just shut down my other account from a different site. In fact most of my stories are Harry Potter. Although i am kind of disappointed about the HP fandom's activity levels on AO3, i do realize that most of them are still on FF.Net, or are mostly busy with their extensive Tumblr Blog. i get you. i honestly do. In fact there are several posts that i kinda want to post here and give the credit where it is due of course.

Her boyfriend's name was Reed Manchester. He was a brown haired smooth talking boy with handsome features that Sarah had met up in collage via her Leadership and Politics 201 class. He was more than slightly arrogant for his so called talents, book smart to the point of making him a know it all and self important in the fact that he went about using his popularity and expected people to know they were out of their league. Sarah thought he was rather pompous but decided to give him a try as a first boyfriend. The day she met him was when he bumped into her after exiting class making her drop her papers. He had helped her pick then up and asked her out to coffee to apologize. What she didn't known was that he had seen her a week before and was absolutely captivated by her appearance in their drab lecture, making him miss the entire point of it all, so he had planned on bumping into her and made it so he could "apologize" over a caramelized cappuccino with extra whip cream and two maraschino cherries and butter her up with his eloquent speaking and debonair way. As he had his fluffy drink he found that this dame liked black coffee. Strange thought, but he reflected that it matched her eyes: bitter to the point of cruel. Damn that girl had the most treacherous hypnotic eyes, slanted and narrow but not Asian looking, a green that rivaled the lushest of vegetation and lidded with heavy and naturally smoky eyelashes. Arched eyebrows complimented the already expressive eyes, making him fall hard and fast to his knees in love.

They had gone on a few dates afterward and he discovered more than just a pretty face, be it a drop dead gorgeous ethereal pretty face according to him. She was smart, majoring in English, Teaching and Law, while attaining minors in Fantasy writing, acting and politics. She also happened to be acing all of them. She was a full of wit, saying the funniest things that just barley touched on the cruel side and often left him with his mouth open, trying his mightiest to think up an answer to her sharp words. She could also take care of herself with that wit and her fists, having seen her being cruel with her words of rejection when another man came on to her while she was obviously taken and tried to catch a handful of bum. The A****** walked away with a severe limp, sprained wrist, and a black eye. This being said, everyone stayed away from her, not valuing the way she could dominate any scene and whip any group into shape. Some girls looked up to her, yes but none, apparently, would befriend her. She had been aching for some company, just the way Reed liked it.

In fact the only thing he found he didn't like was her love for children. The first time he had seen the five year old in her house he had thought it was her own. The kid had the same royal magnetism, pale skin and roughly the same face shape she had. Opposing that, he also had ghostly blue eyes and fluffy blond hair. Reed had panicked and had just stared at this alien creature and asked in a whispered terror where the hell the dad was. She had hurriedly explained that Toby was her half-brother, not her son, and how he had come to live with her by her father and step-mother dying, leaving her and Toby a more than just decent fortune to live off of. "That's why I live in town and not the dorms. Kids don't belong on campus and I wanted Tobes to have the best growing environment, isn't that right my little prince?" She cooed. The boy nodded at her smiling and buried his head into her then released her going blank faced while facing Reed. Mr. "Suave" had nodded and nervously stuck out his hand to the kid who was staring at him. The sniveling little horror nodded to him and shook his hand stonily.

The brat seemed far too intelligent for a five year old and proved it to. Things kept happening to him that Reed swore the prepubescent short stack smirked knowingly at, but the man could never prove it was him. It might just have been Reed's paranoia toward the little terrors in general though, the kid made everyone else putty in their hands. He was even such a little gentleman to the girls he played with at the preschool he attended as Reed had seen when he joined Sarah to pick him up after classes on day. Sarah seemed to adore all the little kids and constantly talked about Toby once the first introduction had been made. In fact she would never go on an outing with only him unless Toby was in school or had already made plans. Otherwise it was just him joining them for dinner, her fantastic cooking making it all worth it, and seeing the little brat smirk at every little prank befall him. The pranks were all short enough to missed or inconspicuous enough to be hidden by Reed himself out of embarrassment. The kid knew innuendos too, not that Reed knew how. Sarah certainly didn't teach him and he was five years old for God's sake. But the kid could whisper one word or phrase that would make the auburn headed man choke on the chicken and Sarah blissfully unaware.

But Reed was getting tired of it. He wanted Sarah for a full day, maybe even for the night were they could do something more than little kisses. Those kisses were damn to addicting anyway and he got heady every time those small lips, plump and dark pink, nibbled at his own, or even just pushed against his cheek. He had girlfriends before, seen them, touched and taken them all, but none had affected him like this with only kisses and hugs. He wanted more. And he decided Halloween was it. Unfortunately Sarah had the idea that they all three go trick o' treating together.  
He mourned the loss of the party he wanted to take her to the Black Hawk Halloween Ball when he heard her come down the stairs. Turning his head his mouth dropped open as he gaped and instantly and mentally cheered at her costume that was both acceptable to go in with her brother and to please her boyfriend. Sarah had hand made both her own costume and Toby's from scratch from what she had told him and he just put another little check mark under her name as his perfect woman. She had on a little less than knee length poufy mauve satin dress covered in black lace and with a heart shaped stretchy top and mutton leg, off the shoulder sleeves. Stiff silver embroidery two inches thick with white beads and lace contrasted and decorated the top of the curves covering her breasts and dipping low, as well as the top part of her sleeves that wrapped tightly around her shoulder and down to her dangerously low back. She had on pale tights and the same colour mauve heals on that added three inches to her rather short stature. The curly dark hair was held up all above her neck in an odd, and enormously messy, bun and interwoven with aluminum wire that was twisted into a crown like head dress. A huge bulky necklace with a Celtic knot at the center lay between her breasts drew the less innocent eyes to a nice focal point. Her make up was dark and Reed was sure his heart would stop from those emeralds she called eyes. Oh your eyes, so cruel. It was a major turn on for him only to be interrupted by the little cock block's entrance.

Tobias the Terror came down and showed of his attire of the evening. As time had worn on, Sarah had been getting better and better at making Toby's hob-goblin, goblin, fire fairy or Rock monster costumes. This year he had decided to be the wickedest of them all: THE GOBLIN KING. His hair had been gelled into spikes on the top but gelled down on the bottom. It reminded Reed of Demex from kingdom hearts as he had never seen the Goblin King himself. Sarah had made him a muslin poet's shirt with ruffles everywhere and tight little vinyl vest. Toy football shoulder pads had been made into the armor with the help of a hot glue gun and paint with an attached cape that glittered due to the material. Grey cotton leggings had been stitched a little too loose to be accurate but she wasn't to keen on making that part precise. She just wasn't comfortable with dressing her younger brother to need a jock strap to cover his bits. She had even made little shoe covers to look like boots. His candy bag was a pillowcase with David Bowie on it. That sucker was going to hold a shit load of candy.

Reed thought Sarah seemed to appreciate his outfit. It was black low rise pants and devil horns glued to his forehead with a tacky cape. No shirt was to be seen. Sarah actually thought he would get cold and that it was a bit too simple. If her had done some body art, added some fangs and spilled a bit of ketchup on himself he might have done better. But she let him put an arm around her waist, and gave him a kiss then took pictures of Tobes, exclaiming how 'His Majesty' looked so terrifying. Reed mostly sulked the entire, and surprisingly long, route of T.o'.T.-ing over the chill that his girlfriend wasn't experiencing to cuddle up with and the fact that there was a bunch of kids screaming, crying and wreaking general havoc about.  
When they got back home it was nine, an hour past Toby's bedtime. They stayed up an hour later, making it ten to watch a short kids' Scooby-Doo Halloween film, then Toby was shipped off to bed. He kept his pants, shirt and vest on after begging Sarah with the puppy dog pout, and got a story out of it to. Sarah read the Labyrinth yet again, Toby reciting the parts he knew by heart in his soft voice. Reed was getting more and more pissed as the story went on, not liking how adoringly she said Goblin King for the 'effin fifty something-th time. It sounded like she loved reading a fairy tale to a kid more than she loved him. Reed was startled at this revelation and finally thought the killing blow. 'She'll never love me more than her brother.' Yes, he had fallen to his knees hard and fast, but she did not catch him from the rocks and he could not stand her now for it. He made a plan. When she entered the living room and saw him glaring at her, she raised a brow and asked him what was wrong. It didn't take long for it to escalate to shouting, waking Toby who watched from the door unseen.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD 'GIVE UP TOBY'? I LOVE HIM!" She demanded and stood up for herself. She would never give up her Tobes, especially not without a fight. Her fists were clenched and her hair seemed to grow in volume with her anger, like her hair was standing up on end like a lioness raised its hackles when threatened. This was her kid, brother or not.

"I'M SAYING YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO DEAL WITH THIS SHITE, SARAH! YOU NEED A LIFE YOU CAN HAVE FUN WITH AND NOT BE A MOM BEFORE YOU'RE TIED DOWN WITH YOUR OWN FAMILY! GIVE TOBY TO THAT OTHER RELITIVE AND LIVE FOR GOD'S SAKE." He shouted back, snarling at her. "YOU CAN NEVER GO OUT AND JUST HAVE FUN WITHOUT PUTTING THAT LITTLE DEMON FIRST! IT'S SO NERVE WRAKING THAT WHEN YOU KISS ME YOU CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT FOR DINNER!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Sarah stalked forward and slapped him hard. "TOBIAS IS NOT AN 'IT' OR A 'DEMON'!" She snarled. "HE IS A SWEAT LITTLE BOY AND HE IS MY MAIN FOCUS BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND I WILL LOVE HIM FOREVER. MAYBE YOU JUST FAIL AT KISSING SO BAD THAT I CAN CONCENTRATE ON OTHER MUNDANE THINGS THAN YOUR 'LOVING' SKILLS, IT MAKES ME WONDER WHERE ELSE YOU LACK! I TAKE CARE OF TOBY AND CARE FOR HIM BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I AM RAISING HIM. I WILL ALWAYS READ HIM A BEDTIME STORY OR GO TRICK O' TREATING WITH HIM! IF HE STILL WANTS TO WHEN HE'S NINTY THREE, I WILL READ HIM THE LABYRINTH AND MAKE HIS GODDAMN COSTUME. WE MIGHT NEED THOSE DAMN ELECTRIC WHEEL CHAIRS BUT WE WILL DO IT." She shouted.

"YEAH?! WELL I WISH YOUR GOBLIN KING WOULD TAKE HIM AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

~END CHAPTER ONE~

**Author's Note:**

> …won't you review? Please, I'll give you a non-rufee laced peach. *waves it temptingly * "it is soft and juicy! A perfect rose, orange and yellow colour!" Hope you all like.


End file.
